powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Finster
Finster, voiced by late Robert Axelrod, was a henchman of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. He resembled an anthropomorphic white Scottish Terrier. He was an old and wise scientist/wizard. He worked for Rita and Zedd and created monsters and weapons for them. Biography Finster was once the helper of Rita. He created for her monsters and weapons. Later he, along with other her henchmen, was caught by Zordon and put into imprisonment. After 10,000 years he, along with Rita and other her henchmen, was freed. During the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Finster was primarily responsible for creating the monsters and putties that battled the Rangers, although this function fell to Lord Zedd after his appearance. Finster did this by sculpting the monsters out of clay and 'cooking' them in a special oven/kiln/machine in his workshop called the Monster-Matic. Not only is he skilled at supplying monsters and henchmen for his leaders, he is also shown to be a skilled alchemist and potion maker (similar to Baboo) and inventor, supplying many kinds of potions and gadgets. He's also extremely brilliant and somewhat all-knowing, as he is also able to provide wisdom for Rita and Zedd. Near the end of the episode "Crystal of Nightmares", it is implied by Goldar that Finster thought using the Crystal was a good idea, while Goldar denies it (calling him an "overgrown rat" in the process). Finster was the one responsible for making the suggestion that Alpha 5 be used in "delivering the message of evil", as Rita Repulsa had called it, in "The Wedding". Following Lord Zedd's return Finster is suddenly made obsolete. Zedd made his own monsters, though after Pirantishead (Zedd's first monster) was destroyed, Finster commented he could've done better. Finster lamented his current status in the villains, missing the good old days with Rita. When Rita returned from her exile, Finster helped her return to power – restoring her size, making her look younger and creating a love potion to get Zedd to marry her. In the third season and the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers mini-series, Finster was back to making monsters. His love potion was also revealed to Goldar. Finster was just as surprised as anyone to find, though, that Zedd actually did love Rita. At the start of Power Rangers: Zeo, Finster joins Zedd and Rita in fleeing the oncoming forces of the Machine Empire. He later returns with his masters (without Squatt and Baboo) and builds several machines for them. In "Rangers of Two Worlds, Part 1", Finster makes a new wand for Rita which is absurdly more powerful than the previous one, as it creates a monster that is too strong even for the Zeo Ultrazord. Finster was still working for Zedd and Rita in Power Rangers: In Space and was present during their battle with the Gold Ranger during the events of Countdown to Destruction. His fate was not revealed, although he was most likely purified by Zordon's energy wave like Zedd and Rita due to not being truly evil. In Power Rangers: Soul of the Dragon, it was revealed that just like Divatox, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, Finster was also purified, and later became an ally to the Power Rangers. Personality Finster is highly intelligent, wise, resourceful and talented. He was shown to be a good helper of Rita and Zedd. Finster genuinely tried to help Rita and Zedd with their goals, but he made it in a nice and delicate way. Early in season 3, he said that Vampyrus was a nasty monster and not his cup of tea at all. However, he would later change his mind and create monsters just as tough, if not tougher than Rito's Vampirus. Notes *Finster is the original "monster maker" of Power Rangers. This role is often filled by other characters of Finster's type, such as Jinxer of Lightspeed Rescue and Morgana of S.P.D.. *Though Finster remained on the moon after Lord Zedd's arrival, he would be missing during season 2 until "The Wedding: Part I". *Coincidentally Finster's first appearance in American footage is in "The Mutiny: Part I". *Finster's birthplace was given as the distant planet Claydoious. *Finster's skill at creating disposable soldiers from space clay made him indispensable in the galactic conquest game. *Finster was described as a smart alien who knew to stay out of Rita's way, but was at the same time blinded by his total devotion to her. *His name is the German word for 'dark'. *During The Wedding (and for a few episodes afterwards), Finster is seen missing his blue headband in the American footage but in the Zyuranger footage he still has it. See Also *Finster (2016 comic) - counterpart from the Boom! Studios comics. **Finster 5 - the "World of the Coinless" alternate universe hybrid cyborg of Finster and Alpha 5 who serves Lord Drakkon in the Boom! Studios comics. de: Finster fr: Finster Category:PR Villains Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:In Space Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:PR Scientists Category:Aliens Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:PR Allies Category:Monster Creator Category:Alchemists